Star Twins of Gemini
by Ending Theme
Summary: She felt as if someone was standing behind her, but before she could turn a voice spoke up.'Leandra, it is time…Adalia must return to Stormhold, she must take her throne, she is the only one left.' CHAPTER TWO UP! OCs, Future/AU-ish
1. Still no messenger

A/N: This is the beginning of a fanfic that I hope everyone will be able to enjoy. The idea for this story came from Stardust, thanks to one of my friends (angelofmercy07) renting it and the both of us deciding to write somewhat of a collaborative fanfiction.

**This fiction is from my characters' points of view, and there will be parts in this that are in Angel's fiction too…so read both to get everyone's stories -**

**I in no way claim ownership of Stardust, so there, disclamer done. Be sure to R&R, I want to make my readers happy!**

Still no messenger…

(Leandra POV)

I looked up at my master, he had taught me everything that I knew and now he was going to send me away to look after _her_. My sight moved to the youngest princess of Stormhold, her long brown braids flowing behind her as she chased after her older brother. The stars were dying, there was revolt on the kingdom's doorsteps, and so now I had to leave just to make sure that the princess was safe. I sighed, lowering my head, strands of my hair slipping into my face. "Do I really have to do this…why not send someone more experienced?"

"Because, Leandra, the runes clearly state that you should be the one to look after her…I will even cast a spell on you so that you may appear younger and keep an eye on her even better in the other world." My master set his hands on my shoulders. Times had changed, witches once feared and hated were now normal in society, thanks to the previous king. "You will still have your magic, but you can't use it around anyone…not even the princess…she can not know that she is from here."

"So this is it then…we're to remain there until it is safe for her to return, this is only a precaution to prevent every last heir to the throne from dying…but I still don't understand, why to the other world…why not send us into another city?" I didn't want to leave here, I didn't even want to look after the princess. I looked in her direction when I heard a thud and a sudden burst of crying. There she was, sitting on the ground with her knee scraped open, such a clumsy little child.

My master pushed me in her direction, we weren't even in the other world yet and she had already hurt herself. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her, moving her hands away from the bloodied knee. I forced myself to smile warmly at her, "don't worry little princess…"

My hands glowed white as I healed her scrape, the princess laughing once it was done and hugging me quickly before she ran and hid behind her brother shyly. So she was cute, she was still making me leave my home. I stood looking back to my master, the time for arguments was over…this was my last night in Stormhold.

(Third person…)

Leandra walked away from the middle of the courtyard, moving further into it. The mazes of rose bushes, trees, and fountains giving her some form of peace. Stopping at a more worn down fountain she'd sit on the edge of it and look into the water, catching sight of her reflection. She seemed like an ordinary girl, save for her eyes, even the water revealed the color of the irises changing between a deep red and pale blue. Her eyes had always revealed what she was feeling, but that was why hair was there, her long auburn locks falling to cover her eyes. She seemed to be around the age of thirteen, but she knew that her master was going to change that…probably changing her body figure back to that of a child without any curves.

Twirling her right index finger over the water she'd watch it spin, reaching out above the fountain and swirling about in front of her. _I don't want to go…I want to stay here, where I'm me…I hate having to hide. _She thought that to herself, knowing that there wasn't technically anything that she could do about it, after all she was the one chosen to protect the princess…no matter how dull or dangerous the job. Soon her reflection in the water spinning around her began to change into that of someone else, no…it was still her, only younger. The water stopped moving, time had seemed to stop moving, until Leandra dropped her hand and looked at her master. "You should get used to the change in your body before you run off into another world, Leandra."

"But…" she clasped her hand at her throat, her voice was higher than it had been before. Leandra looked at her hands then, noting the change in size. "What if things go wrong while we are there…what if we get stuck there for forever?"

"I trust that in due time the two of you will return and lady Adalia will take the throne of Stormhold…the two of you will be safe." He smiled, holding his arms out for her as she ran at him to take him in a big hug. "Just remember, my magic will protect you, there will be no need for you to use your own magic…in that world it doesn't exist…using it would harm you, so please be careful."

"I will…but, will you be here when we come back, master?" She looked up at him, his old age already beginning to show. "We won't be gone for long, right, maybe only a couple of years?"

"Leandra…" he sighed and knelt down in front of her, his large hands closing over her shoulders. "I don't know what fate has in store for me, you know that…but know that even if I die, the stars will always be watching you, and protecting you."

"The stars are the ones that started this mess…" she muttered under her breath before her master forced her to look at him.

"You are the only thing that I have in this world, Leandra…but the stars are the same in this world as they are in the other, they are the only things that connect us…so maybe the stars aren't to blame, what if the people in the other world are responsible?

The people in that world do not believe in the magic that exists here; they are closed minded people that believe that anything their books tell them is true, their books say that magic is unreal and to practice it is evil. That alone prevents the magic of the stars to reach their world, making them seem far away and distant, they can't even comprehend that the stars watch us and protect us…I believe that they are the ones killing the stars."

"They're killing them?" Leandra tilted her head back to look up at the sky, seeing a flickering star in the night sky. She knew that each time one flickered like that it meant that the life of it was coming to an end. "Then we have to stop them..."

"No…that is not your job, Leandra. Your duty is to protect the princess, that is all…the worry of the stars will be mine, so while you do your job I will do mine, alright?" He stood and looked down at the girl, even now he knew that he would never see her after this night, and yet he still smiled at her.

"O-okay…I promise to do my best, master." She smiled up at him, her eyes changing back to their normal hazel color.

The area around them began to fade, the sorcerer falling into a black pit as Leandra fell after him. She screamed, the sound of wind flying past her ears as her master disappeared from sight. She couldn't see anything, but she knew that she was falling and nothing was going to keep her from hitting the bottom, she was sure to die. Something came into her sight, a small light, as the light grew it seemed she was slowing down. Just as she began to think that the light was going to blind her a young man wrapped his arms around her, long black hair flowing around them. His hands held her close as they floated there, his deep green eyes gazing down at her. He smiled as her body changed into that of a young woman, "Leandra…wake up…"

Leandra's eyes snapped open, her vision blurry for a moment before she sat up in bed, her auburn hair falling into her face. _That dream again…that's the third time this week._ She shook her head, walking into the bathroom and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her long auburn hair was tangled, eyes a bright hazel as they peered into the glass. "Fifteen years…and still no messenger…"

A/N: Soo what did 'ya think? I hope that everyone liked it, I'm sure to make some changes but this is it for now. I promise to update soon!


	2. The Time Has Come

** A/N: I don't own Stardust, so there.**

Leandra woke up soon after Adalia, closing the door to her room to get ready for the day, however uneventful it might be. She moved around the apartment, as she got ready for the first class of her day, how she hated living in that world. Dressing quickly, jeans, a black tee shirt, her usual red sweater, and her black boots. Leandra didn't understand how she could still be there with Adalia and not back in Stormhold. Her eyes went to the door of her room, at least they had befriended each other and she wasn't aware of the circumstances. She thought that she was normal, she had no clue of anything…_maybe master was right when he said that she shouldn't know anything._ Leandra thought that as she opened the door to her room.

She went into the kitchen then and began making coffee; the appliances in that world were amazing. Coffee makers, electronic stoves, televisions, no wonder the people in that world were lazy…they had created everything that could do their wishes for them. Instead of being witches with slaves, they had machines that polluted the land and the skies. She sipped at her cup of coffee, watching my reflection in the dark liquid; becoming completely oblivious to Adalia eating her cereal across the table from her. Who was the man in the dream, and why did he know her name? Leandra sighed and set the cup down, rubbing at her temples. Every time she had that dream she woke up with a terrible headache, maybe her foresight was kicking in…maybe she was accidentally using her magic. She turned to look out the window, the gray clouds in the sky seeming to dampen her spirits. You could never see the stars here…and even when you could their brightness was nothing compared to that of the sight of them in Stormhold. What was even more depressing was the fact that when a star did brighten, it only meant that the star was going to fall soon. It was amazing how uncaring the people in this world were. She wanted to go back to Stormhold so badly, she could almost taste it…she missed the land, the sounds, the people, and even the stars…even if she still did secretly blame them for sending Adalia and her there to that dreadful place.

Thinking more on the dreams she'd look up from the coffee and eye Adalia, frowning slightly as her eyes changed to an ice blue. That was one thing that she had never been able to control, her eyes always betrayed her emotions, and Adalia could always read them if she was paying close enough attention. Glancing out the window, she'd give a sigh and speak up as she stood and placed her now empty coffee cup in the sink. "I've got some things to take car of before class today, I'll see you when I get home."  
Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed her messenger bag at the door and walked out, her mood seeming to fall even lower as she walked outside and noted the fact that it had begun to rain. Muttering under her breath, she'd make her way to the library, hoping that they would have something to grab her attention before she wandered off to class. Her boots made little sound as she walked through the rain and the puddles, crossing streets, and purposefully stepping on every crack that Leandra noticed. She came to a halt once she was at the steps of the library, a sigh released as she walked up the stairs and into the main lobby of the library.  
Leandra took a moment to look around before she began walking toward the fiction section of the library, before she made a quick turn into the non-fiction section. Her mind and feet obviously working on the same level, even though Leandra, herself, wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. Coming to a halt in the isle labeled 'fables' she'd glance over the titles of the books, fingers idly tracing over the books as she mindlessly searched. She had no idea of what she was looking for, but she knew that she was supposed to be in this section. Had anyone looked at her they would have noticed the various colors that were crossing over her eyes as she searched, but luckily everyone else was focused on their own literary searches.  
Leandra's hand came to a stop over a book labeled 'The Names of the Stars: What They Mean'. Pulling the book off of the shelf she'd flip through the worn down pages, a brow quirked in curiosity. Stopping on a page with names beginning with the letter 'K' she'd glance over it, her eyes immediately stopping on the name 'Killian'. Reading over the information she'd frown, 'of Gaelic origin meaning: small but warlike'. She gave a sigh as she read over the name again, searching for more information on that name, if felt so familiar. After reading the name for the third time she felt as if someone was standing behind her, but before she could turn a voice spoke up. '_Leandra, it is time…Adalia must return to Stormhold, she must take her throne, she is the only one left. You must protect princess Adalia, keep her safe._' She turned her head to see who was behind her, but no one was there. With her hair standing up on the back of her neck, she'd look back to the book and whisper. "Who are you?"  
'_In time you will see, tell Princess Adalia the truth…return to Stormhold, we need you!_' She turned yet again to see no one there, save for a woman in the isle next to her, staring at her like she had lost her mind. Leandra blushed and muttered a small 'sorry' to the woman before she closed the book and made her way to the desk. Checking out the book and placing it in her bag she'd hurry back to her home, hoping that Adalia hadn't gone to class yet. The time for playing as normal people was over, it was time to reveal the truth and go home…but would Adalia be as open to the idea as Leandra was? After all, Adalia didn't remember a single detail about Stronghold, and she thought that she was a normal person, not the future ruler of an entire Kingdom.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to write, life caught hold of me and wouldn't let go. I apologize also for the short length of the chapter, but things happen. Enjoy!**


End file.
